Una pareja de Enamorados
by AmparoDeGrandchester
Summary: Una pareja de enamorados... luego de las Vacaciones de Escocia los sentimientos afloran... Amigas lindas, nuevamente no tengo palabras para agradecer sus tan lindas palabras! esta historia fue la primera que escribí de todas las que tengo. Espero les guste!


**Una Pareja de Enamorados **

_**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Kyōko Mizuki y a Yumiko**_ _**Igarashi**_

Estaban Candy y Terry en la segunda colina de Ponny conversando y riendo de las vacaciones de verano en Escocia, sin duda fue un verano soñado para los dos.

- Candy, debo decirte algo, que he debido decírtelo hace mucho tiempo.-  
decía Terry muy nervioso

Candy que se impresionó por ver a Terry así, se preocupo mucho. - Terry sabes que puedes confiar en mí, para cualquier cosa, para eso somos amigos.- Aunque Candy quería ser mas que amiga de Terry, en el fondo de su corazón cada vez lo amaba más pero no se atrevía a decírselo.

Terry estaba muy nervioso, se le iba a declarar Candy. En Escocia pensó hacerlo besándola.. Pero al parecer Candy no entendió el significado de ese beso por algo le pegó esa cachetada que a el le molestó tanto... es mas se enfureció tanto q le devolvió esa cachetada y por ese acto se sentía muy mal, así que después de declararle su amor le iba a pedir disculpas.

- Pecosa... ese es el asunto.- Terry, estaba muy preocupado. - Yo… yo..

- ¿qué pasa Terry? ¿qué tienes? me estas preocupando.

- Pecosa yo.. no quiero ser tu amigo Candy

Candy sin entender nada se le destrozó el corazón en mil pedazos , su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad, creía que Terry no la iba a querer mas. Que no iba a hacer más su amigo por la cachetada que ella le dio en el momento del beso, aparte ella se había dado cuenta que lo amaba profundamente y no lo quería dejar ir nunca mas. Pero, todo eso ahora se esfumó por su tonta reacción.

- Terry , por favor perdóname! yo .. no quería golpearte.. yo solo me sorprendí cuando me diste ese beso... fue tan de repente.- a Candy se le pusieron los ojos llorosos. - ¡Terry y yo te amo!...- Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, salió huyendo de lo avergonzada que estaba de la colina de ponny.

Terry no entendía nada.. lo único que supo es que su PECOSA que amaba tanto lo amaba! si! lo amaba pero Candy creyó que el no a ella por esa cachetada. Así que salió corriendo a encontrar a su pecosa con una sonrisa en su cara.

Candy estaba llorando escondida como una magdalena, cuando siente un aroma que ella conocía muy bien era él... Candy nerviosa, trato de huir pero Terry se lo impidió.

- Pecosa.- Dijo colocando cada brazo a un lado de Candy acorralándola para que no se fuera. -¿Qué es lo q acabas de decirme?

Candy estaba tan nerviosa, sus rodillas iban a quebrarse tenía a Terry tan cerca, de su cara , de esa boca que la volvía loca que pensó que estaba en el cielo

- Terry yo ... tienes razón no podemos ser amigos. - dijo llorando, sus ojos esmeraldas estaban nublados por el llanto . -Y mas ahora que sabes mis sentimientos hacia a ti.

Terry se enterneció con la confesión de Candy y con su mano toma su barbilla, para que ella lo mire a los ojos y poder ver esos ojos esmeraldas q el tanto amaba, y con su pulgar secándole tiernamente sus lagrimas le dijo.

- Pecosa entendiste mal, yo no quiero ser tu amigo por que ¡te amo! Te ame desde el primer momento en q te vi en ese barco. Desde ahí que estas en mi vida, logras sacar mis demonios.. Mis rabias, mi maldad ¡Todo! tu sacas lo mejor de mi... y por eso te amo Candy.

Candy no lo podía creer, el chico q ella ama, ¡también la amaba! no le quedaban piernas en este momento, era un sueño q Terry le dijera todo eso, su corazón galopaba a mil caballos por hora.

- Terry… ¿de verdad sientes todo eso por mi?- preguntó Candy con un rubor en sus mejillas , apenada y nerviosa.

Claro que si Candy, es más quiero demostrártelo.- le dijo seductoramente al mismo tiempo que se acercaba, le toma esos labios tan dulces como la misma miel. De a poco la va besando e introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Candy , al ver q ue ella no ponía resistencia , la beso tiernamente, amorosamente, delicadamente, apasionadamente solo como su corazón le dictaba

Candy estaba en las nubes , de nuevo probaba esos labios tan sabrosos, mágicos, y ahora no seria tan tonta como para desperdiciarlos. Poco a poco sube sus manos al cuello de Terry y lo empieza a besar, ahora era ella quien besaba a Terry, y dejó pasar la lengua de él para poder saborearla, mientras se colgaba del cuello de él y el la abrazaba cariñosamente por la cintura.

Los dos estaban en el mismísimo cielo, sintiendo sus bocas, sus lenguas, sus cuerpos tibios, Terry empezaba a sentir cierto calor... hasta que Candy soltó un pequeño gemido y Terry se da cuenta q debía parar.

Candy miró a Terry y se perdió en esa mirada zafiro que la traía loca, creía q podía navegar por esos ojos tan profundos y que la miraban con tanto amor. Y esa sonrisa en su cara.. esa sonrisa de medio lado que hacia que su corazón galopara tanto. Sin duda lo amaba con todo su alma.

Terry le regaló una sonrisa de medio lado de esas tan lindas y seductoras q tiene, y de manera juguetona y sensual le pregunta -¿Te Gustó, Pecas?

Candy saliendo del sueño le responde muy ruborizada. -Si Terry, Mucho.

- Pecosa mía , te amo tanto... perdóname por devolverte esa cachetada nunca lo debí haber hecho. – Le dijo Terry acariciando la mejilla de Candy en un tierno gesto de disculpa.

Candy sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesar por toda su espalda al sentir la mano de Terry acariciando su mejilla. – Terry… No importa yo te amo con toda mi alma!

- ¡Candy te amo!.- dijo besándola de nuevo, se estaba convirtiendo en su adicción, una adicción que sinceramente le gustaba, y mucho. – Candy… dijo luego de besarla.. - ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? Preguntó Terry mirándola a los ojos, con una mirada llena de amor y dulzura.

Candy no lo podía creer, estaba estupefacta de repente sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, Terry se preocupó. Pero, esa preocupación se fue cuando Candy le dio un beso muy apasionado diciéndole que Si, que seria su novia por que lo amaba y mucho. Y lo volvió a besar, tanto que al soltarse se sonrojo y se avergonzó por la manera en que besaba a Terry. Al notarlo rió y le dijo:

- Candy no debes apenarte por besarme, es mas lo haces muy bien.- dijo pasándose su pulgar por su boca , muy seductoramente .-¿Quién te enseñó Pecosa?.- le dijo con esa sonrisa juguetona que le queda tan bien..

- ¡Terry! como dices esas cosas... sabes que a la única persona q he besado es a ti!.- Candy se encontraba muy sonrosada y con mucha vergüenza y Terry para que se le quitara lo bochornosa la besó con mucha ternura.

Terry después toma de la mano a Candy y se van a la segunda colina de ponny a sentarse y a mirar el ocaso. Se quedaron en silencio pero aún unidos de las manos, al igual que en Escocia ellos podían estar en silencio pero se decían mil cosas hermosas. Pero, Candy aprovechó para abrirle su corazón.

-Terry abriste corazón para mí, y yo abriré el mío. Y debo decirte que te ame desde el primer momento en que te vi, al principio tal vez no lo supe, pero ahora si, te amo y no te quiero dejar por nada del mundo, por que eres parte de mi corazón, mi Aristócrata favorito. – Dijo con sus ojos brillantes y mirándolo a la cara.

Terry se emociono al escuchar y ver ese par de esmeraldas tan brillantes y llenas de amor y con esas dulces palabras de amor, y solo le sonrió para acto seguido besarla con todo el amor y pasión que siente por Candy

- Te amo Candy.- Dijo mirándola de una manera penetrante. - Mi novia, mi compañera, mi confidente, y mi amiga.. Te amo mi pequeña pecosa.

El corazón de Candy solo latía de felicidad escuchar a su amado decirle esas palabras eran el mismo cielo para ella. - Yo también te amo Terry mi aristócrata favorito, te amo y pase lo que pase te amare porque no te dejare ir.- dijo Candy con una sonrisa de esas que a Terry le encantan por q esa sonrisa podía alumbrar todo su corazón era hermosa como lo era su pecosa. Y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca de su amada.

- Yo también pecosa, nunca te dejaré por q te amo con toda mi alma.

Y ahí sentados, siendo de testigo la segunda colina de ponny se declararon su amor con puros besos y palabras bellas, para después perseguirse el uno al otro como solían hacerlo en Escocia. Con todo esto ellos sellaron su amor que durará para toda la vida.

**Fin**

Amigas queridas y lindas, este fic fue el primero que hice.. por eso es así de cortito, el que subiré mañana será mas largo.

Debo decirles que yo no acostumbro a hacer fics con mas de un capítulo porq requiere mucho trabajo y no me gusta hacerlas esperar, porq sé por experiencia propia que a veces hay historias muy buenas pero nunca actualizan! y es porque toma tiempo, o no salen las ideas… entonces yo prefiero seguir a este ritmo que me acomoda, tal vez para mas adelante haga uno con más capítulos =)

Gracias nuevamente a todas a : **SaraGrandchester **linda! muchas gracias por tu comentario nuevamente, la verdad así escribo yo, no puedo escribir algo más subido de tono.. de verdad me cuesta bastante xD por lo que siempre mis fics son así tiernitos :P. **Hillary** linda hermosa preciosa! tus palabras siempre me emocionan, gracias por decirme que escribo hermoso, de verdad muchas gracias… una lastima que no tengas correo… u.u ¿no te puedes hacer uno? pero si no puedes no importa siempre podremos comunicarnos por acá, hace una cuenta en Fanfiction y así te puedo mandar mensajes por interno :D, me alegra también que tus mejores ratos sean aquí, te quiero mucho! y mi edad.. acabo de cumplir 18 añitos, pero la verdad me siento de 16 XD! jajajaja gracias por tus buenos deseos y bendiciones te mando lo mismo a ti y no me molestan tantos mensajes al contrario me hacen muy feliz!** Fatyg119** Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinda 1! gracias gracias gracias por tu comentario :D digo lo mismo de ti!1 eres genial =) **CC** amiga, algo haré para mas adelante, pero no se cuando se me vienen muchas cosas este año, pero sé que debo hacerlo debo sentarme y pensar en una historia q tenga más capítulos no te preocupes que en algún momento lo haré. **Irene,** muchas gracias por tus palabras =) **Edeny Grandchester, **jajajaja linda gracias por tus palabras y si! ojala hubiera pasado eso. **Cyt** Linda, gracias por tus palabras de apoyo y tus felicitaciones :D **Ara** así lo seguiré haciendo, ahora yo estoy subiendo mis fics que tenía guardados hace tiempo! así que luego me pondré a escribir otra historia.

A todas las demás que han leído mis otras historias muchísimas gracias, agradezco todas sus palabras desde el fondo de mi corazón son las MEJORES! las quiero mucho a todas jagrjkahgkjathrgkjaethgkjwhr tjk gracias gracias!


End file.
